


Мечислав Стилински

by Carri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carri/pseuds/Carri
Summary: Он медленно поворачивается и смотрит на плотный кусок бумаги в моей руке.— Это моё свидетельство о рождении?Или то, как Дерек пытается узнать настоящее имя Стайлза и что ему понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы узнать его.





	Мечислав Стилински

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mieczyslaw Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493223) by [FandomsAreLife8_26_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91). 



Стайлз и я были в библиотеке, в которую мы ходим каждое воскресенье, чтобы насладиться близостью друг друг во время чтения хорошей книги. Когда мы пошли проверить наши незаконченные книги, я не смог не обратить внимания на читательский билет Стайлза. «М. Стилински читает». Я всегда задавался вопросом: какое его настоящее имя.

— Давай, Сти, скажи, что это? — спросил я его.

— Я не скажу тебе своё имя, — ответил он.

— Хорошо, но если я угадаю, ты должен мне сказать.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, и я понимаю, что веду себя по-детски, но меня это не волнует. Я действительно хочу узнать его имя.

***

 

Я искал «Польские имена, начинающиеся с буквы М.»

Я пролистал и нажал на третий сайт. Девяносто четыре имени, Боже, это будет длиться вечно.

***

 

Стайлз проходит в лофт и кладёт рюкзак на пол. Он падает на диван рядом со мной и раздражённо вздыхает.

— Максимилиан, — проговорил я.

— Ты серьёзно? — он кидает на меня недовольный взгляд.

— Что? Мне любопытно! Да или нет?

Он трёт переносицу и раздраженно отвечает: «Нет»

***

 

Бейкон Хиллс одерживают очередную победу в лакросс, когда я подхожу к Стайлзу.

— Детка, ты был великолепен! Ты такой крутой, я горжусь тобой, Марек.

— Спасибо-подожди, что? — он посмотрел на меня, а потом выражение злости сменилось на нежность. — Нет.

***

 

Я захожу в его комнату и вижу, что у него приступ паники.

— Стайлз! — кричу я, подбегая к нему.

— Дер, я-я не могу, черт возьми, не могу-

— Тиши-тише, всё хорошо. Я здесь, — я поддерживал его крепко, но нежно, когда в голову пришла идея.

— Маврикий.

И это действует именно так, как я и планировал, потому что случайность и нелепость застаёт его врасплох, и его приступ паники прекращается, чтобы придумать ответ. И своим фирменным «Нет» он доказывает, что паническая атака закончилась.

***

 

Мы выходим из кинотеатра после просмотра фильма «Изгой-Один.»

Мы идём к моему камаро, когда я внезапно хватаю его за бёдра и толкаю спиной на капот машины, застав врасплох, чтобы внезапно захватить его губы в глубокий поцелуй. Наши языки борются друг с другом, желая проникнуть. Я прикусываю его нижнюю губу, и он издаёт грязный стон, в итоге я отвлекаю его достаточно долго, чтобы выиграть эту маленькую войну.

Мы наконец-то отстранились друг от друга, его губы красные и опухшие, и мои наверное в таком же состоянии.

— Я люблю тебя, хмурый волк, — говорит он мне.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Мирослав.

Он просто улыбается мне и говорит: «Нет»

***

 

— Чёрт, Дер, это так близко. Пожалуйста-

Я двигался в нём, и раздался мой собственный стон удовольствия.

Затем мы оба вскрикнули и кончили вместе.

Я вышел из него, пытаясь дотянуться до полотенца на тумбочке.

После того как я вытер нас обоих, я упал рядом с ним.

— Миколаек?

Он слишком устал, чтобы даже обидеться на меня, когда прошептал: «Нет». Он просто прижался головой к сгибу моей шеи. И мы оба упали в сон без сновидений.

***

 

Он прошёл мимо меня, когда заходил в лофт, и я сказал: «Мечислав?»

— Что? — останавливается он как вкопанный, когда понимает, что я только что сказал.

Он медленно поворачивается и замечает плотный кусок бумаги у меня в руке.

— Это моё свидетельство о рождении?

— Кое-кто в больнице задолжал мне, так что вскоре все документы были у меня на руках.

— Я-эмм, что? Не обращай внимания, скажи это снова.

Я кинул на него любопытный взгляд.

— Мечислав.

Внезапно он впился в мой рот поцелуем.

Он отстраняется, и его золотые глаза горят похотью.

— Что, тебя это заводит? — тяжело дыша, сказал я.

— Я должен был сказать тебе это с самого начала, и тогда у нас могло бы быть больше секса.

— Тогда мы должны наверстать упущенное прямо сейчас, Мечислав.

А на следующий день Скот спросил, почему же наш столик оказался сломан.


End file.
